James oder Severus?
by Bookx
Summary: James macht Lily einen Heiratsantrag. Deshalb versucht Snape sie zu überreden ihn zu verlassen. Wird er es schaffen? Für wen entscheidet sich Lily?


James oder Severus?

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an Harry Potter liegen bei J.K Rowling.

Anfangsinfo: Die Geschichte spielt zu Snapes´ letztem Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Snape hat Lily nie „Schlammblut" genannt und daher sind sie beste Freunde. Jedoch ist sie auch mit James zusammen.

...

Severus lag auf der Hogwarts Wiese und war in ein Buch vertieft, als Lily an ihm rüttelte:

„Sev! Sev, du kleine Ratte!" Er schreckte hoch. Dann entdeckte er die wunderschöne Lily Evans neben sich sitzen.

„Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass du mich nicht Ratte nennen sollst", zischte er. Lily zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich kann nichts dafür, dass du so eine Leseratte bist!" Severus setzte sich auf und starrte Lily an:

„Habe ich dir schon mal gesagt, was für wunderschöne Augen du hast?"

„Das sagst du mir so ziemlich jeden Tag", grinste Lily und schmiss elegant ihr Haar zur Seite. Snape musste ebenfalls grinsen. Plötzlich hörten die beiden eine Stimme hinter ihnen zischen:

„Snivellus, verzieh dich von meiner Freundin!" James Potter stand jetzt vor den beiden mit überkreuzten Armen vor der Brust. Lily stand auf und ging auf James zu: „James, ich hab dir doch schon mal gesagt, dass du Sev nicht so nennen sollst."

„Ich nenne Snivellus so wie ich will!", knurrte er. Lily schüttelte den Kopf, sodass ihre langen feuerroten Haare im Wind wehten. „Ich möchte aber nicht, dass du ihn so nennst!"

„Na gut, dann werde ich für dich damit aufhören. Aber nur weil ich dich liebe", erklärte James. Seine Freundin begann zu lächeln. Lily kam näher auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Severus saß während der ganzen Szene mit gesenktem Kopf auf der Wiese. Was hatte James, was er nicht auch hatte? Naja, eine Menge: Charme, er sah gut aus, war lustig, mutig und war nicht so leichenblass wie er.

„Komm, lass uns gehen Schatz", hörte Severus den Gryffindor sagen. „Ich möchte noch bei Sev bleiben", meinte Lily. Diese Worte ließen Snape zu ihr Aufsehen. Er verdiente sich nicht so jemand, wie Lily. Wieso war sie überhaupt mit ihm befreundet?

Severus sah, wie Lily sich wieder zu ihm setzte und ihn ansah. Er sagte: „Du kannst ruhig gehen. Ist kein Problem für mich." „Sei nicht albern! Ich möchte bei dir bleiben." Sie schmiegte sich an Severus´ Brust. Ein Knurren von James ließ sie aufhören.

„James, setz dich doch zu uns", sagte Lily. Der Gryffindor schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wollte mit dir reden, Lily." „Dann sprich." Sie grinste ihrem Freund frech entgegen. Dieser schüttelte erneut den Kopf: „Ich wollte mit dir unter vier Augen reden." Lily lachte: „Ach komm, stell dich nicht so an! Wir sind hier unter Freunden. Stimmt´s Sev?" „Klar", zischte er. James seufzte: „Nicht vor…ihm." Er deutete mit dem Blick auf Snape. Lily nickte und stand dann auf. „Ich bin gleich wieder da, Sev", erklärte sie und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

James und Lily gingen ein Stück, bis er erklärte:

„Ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich nicht mehr möchte, dass du dich mit Snivellus abgibst. Er hat keinen guten Einfluss auf dich. Außerdem ist er ein Slytherin!"

„Was…was soll das heißen?", stammelte Lily. „Ich will, dass du aufhörst Kontakt mit dem zu haben", antwortete James ruhig.

„Severus und ich sind schon vor Hogwarts beste Freunde und das wird sich auch nicht ändern! Und was meinst du damit, dass er einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich hat?!", zischte sie. „Er interessiert sich viel zu sehr für die Dunklen Künste! Wahrscheinlich wird er später noch ein Dunkler Magier, der die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen will!" „Mach dich nicht lächerlich, James!"

Lily hielt es einfach nur für dämlich und unüberlegt, was James von ihr verlangte. Sie verstand zwar, dass er ein wenig eifersüchtig auf Severus war. Trotzdem war dies kein Grund sie zu zwingen sich fern von ihm zu halten!

„Ich werde weiterhin mit Sev befreundet bleiben. Ganz egal was du dazu sagst und was du davon hältst! Du kannst mich schließlich nicht dazu zwingen, dass ich den Kontakt mit ihm abbreche!" Lily stapfte gereizt davon. Doch dann hörte sie James schreien:

„Das kann ich nicht, aber ich kann von dir verlangen dich zwischen ihm und mir zu entscheiden." Sie ging wieder auf ihn zu und flüsterte: „Das kannst du ja wohl nicht ernst meinen! Das ist nicht fair!" James zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schob sich an ihr vorbei.

Aufgebracht stampfte Lily ihm nach. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen lief sie an Severus vorbei.

„Was ist los, Lil?", fragte er besorgt. Sie antwortete nicht.

...

Vor dem Zaubertrankunterricht am nächsten Tag entschied sich Lily mit Severus über das Gespräch mit James zu reden. Sie setzte sich, als die Stunde begann, neben seinen leeren Platz.

„Was machst du da?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Willst du nicht, dass ich neben dir sitze?", fragte sie beleidigt.

„Doch natürlich! Ich frage mich nur, warum du dich nicht zu Potter setzt."

„Ich…ich wollte mit dir reden." „Was ist denn los? Hat er dich beleidigt? Hat er irgendetwas Schlimmes gemacht?"

Lily erzählte ihm von dem Gespräch und wollte ihm noch die Einzelheiten erklären, als Professor Slughorn ins Klassenzimmer kam und ihnen erklärte, welchen Zaubertrank sie brauen sollten. Als sie mit dem brauen begannen erzählte Lily weiter. Zum Schluss fragte sie:

„Also was soll ich machen?"

„Deine Entscheidung", meinte Snape knapp.

„Das ist nicht besonders hilfreich!", flüsterte Lily genervt.

„Severus, Lily! Würden Sie sich bitte ein wenig mehr auf´s brauen konzentrieren, als auf die Nebengespräche", mahnte Slughorn. Schnell schaute Severus wieder auf seinen Trank.

„Verdammt!", zischte er. Sein Trank war blau, obwohl er doch eigentlich grün sein sollte. „Entschuldige, Sev! Das wollte ich nicht. Ich weiß wie wichtig es dir ist, der beste in Zaubertränke zu sein. Verzeih mir!", flehte sie. Snape sah ihr in die Augen…so verdammt schön. Er konnte ihr nicht böse sein:

„Ist schon in Ordnung."

Nach dem Unterricht ging Severus nicht zum Mittagessen in der großen Halle, sondern in seinen Schlafsaal. Dort rollte er sich in seinem Bett zusammen. Lily würde sich ganz sicher für James entscheiden und ihn alleine lassen. Er wollte nicht alleine sein. Leere breitete sich in ihm aus und er spürte, wie Tränen in ihm aufstiegen. Severus dachte weiter über Lily nach. Lily Evans, die schon lange mehr war als nur eine Freundin. Er war die Liebe seines Lebens. Doch er hatte sich nie getraut es ihr zu sagen. Lily würde doch nur lachen…Plötzlich hörte Severus, wie die Vorhänge, die seine Zimmer markierten, zur Seite geschoben wurden. Er drehte sich in die Richtung, in der die Vorhänge weggeschoben wurden.

Lily grinste ihm entgegen. Als sie die Tränen an seinen Wangen herunterlaufen sah, verschwand das Lächeln sofort. „Was ist los?", fragte sie. Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf. Schnell wischte er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Er setzte sich auf und sagte: „Wie bist du hier reingekommen? Du hast das Passwort doch gar nicht…"

„Ich hab dich doch Mal bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum geleitet und da hab ich das Passwort gehört." Snape musste einfach Lächeln. So war nur Lily…Seine Lily.

„Wieso warst du nicht beim Essen?", fragte sie ernst. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ach komm, mir kannst du es doch sagen!"

„Ich hab keinen Hunger", log Severus.

Lily lachte herzhaft: „Du hast doch immer Hunger!" Sie kannte ihn verdammt gut. Jedoch wusste sie nicht, wie oft er sich den Hunger unterdrücken musste. Da ihn sein Vater in den Sommerferien oft in sein Zimmer sperrt und ihn nicht heraus lässt.

„Ist es, weil ich dir gesagt habe, dass ich mich entscheiden muss?", fragte Lily vorsichtig. Langsam nickte er. Sie setzte sich neben ihm auf sein Bett und umarmte ihn. „Ach Sev."

Snape stieß sich von ihr los: „Lass es. Du solltest hier eigentlich gar nicht sein. Geh zu James und sag ihm du hast dich entschieden. Entschieden für ihn."

Nun war Lily die mit Tränen in den Augen: „Aber ich möchte dich nicht verlieren. Du bist doch mein bester Freund!"

Da war der Beweis. Lily würde nie mehr für Severus empfinden, als Freundschaft. Ein letztes Mal schaute er ihr tief in die Augen und erklärte ihr:

„Mit mir würdest du nicht glücklich werden. James jedoch zaubert dir jeden Tag ein Lächeln ins Gesicht. Und dieses Lächeln, liebe ich so sehr. Und ich möchte nicht, dass du es verlierst. Geh. Lily geh."

Sie stand auf, ging jedoch nicht. Tränen rannten ihre Wangen entlang. Severus stand ebenfalls auf. Lily umarmte ihn, so fest sie nur konnte. Er wollte sie nicht loslassen. Er wusste, dass wenn er sie loslassen würde, er sie für immer verlieren würde. Sein Herz schmerzte, doch er wusste dass es richtig war sie gehen zu lassen. Severus fasste all seinen Mut zusammen und ließ sie los.

Lily drehte sich um und ging. Sie ging in die Zukunft. Doch Severus würde hier bleiben. In der Vergangenheit.

...

Langsam gewöhnte sich Severus daran alleine zu sein. Am Anfang fiel es im sehr schwer zu akzeptieren, dass Lily nicht mehr da war. Doch jetzt war es normal. Trotzdem trauerte er ihr oft noch hinterher. Jedoch machte sie es ihm leichter, da sie so glücklich war.

Er lag wie jeden Tag auf der Wiese und starrte den blauen Himmel an.

„Hey Snape! Komm doch mit in den See schwimmen!" „Aber dann mit Kleidung. Keiner möchte deinen Körper sehen!", schrien ihm zwei Slytherins entgegen. Sie kicherten. Verärgert tat Snape als hätte er nichts gehört.

Doch plötzlich hörte er etwas, was in aufschrecken ließ. James hatte geschrien:

„Hey Leute! Hört Mal alle her!" Wollte er Severus vor der ganzen Schule bloßstellen? War das der Dank dafür, dass er Lily hatte gehen lassen? Arroganter Mistkerl!

Doch James ignorierte ihn vollkommen. Stattdessen ging er vor Lily auf die Knie, zog eine kleine Schatulle auf seinem Umhang und öffnete ihn. Dann fragte er:

„Lily Evans. Möchtest du meine Frau werden?" „Bei Merlins Bart, ja! Ja!"

Schockiert starrte Severus auf den Ring, der jetzt an Lily´s rechtem Ringfinger hing. Sie hatte sich soeben verlobt. Hastig stand er auf. Er holte seinen Zauberstab auf seiner Umhangtasche. Langsam ging er auf James zu. Severus verspürte mehr Hass als sonst. Er wollte sich Rächen. Rächen für all das, was James ihm angetan hatte. Auch dafür, dass er ihm die Liebe seines Lebens weggenommen hatte. Doch er kam wieder zu sich. Das konnte er nicht tun. Er war es doch, der gesagt hatte das Lily zu ihm gehen sollte. Er sah zu Lily. Sie lächelte. Dieses Lächeln konnte ihr nur James geben. Er nicht. Frustriert steckte er seinen Zauberstab zurück und rannte ins Schloss.

Wenigstens geht das Schuljahr nur noch 3 Tage, dachte er sich. Doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm eine Träne von der Wange bis zum Kinn herunter lief.

...

Snape stieg in den Hogwarts Express. Doch davor drehte er sich noch ein letztes Mal um. Er sah Hogwarts das letzte Mal. Nach einem Augenblick der Ruhe drehte er der Schule den Rücken zu und stieg in den Zug ein. Severus suchte sich einen leeren Abteil. Da er einer der Ersten war, fand er schnell einen und verschloss die Tür.

„ _Collokorpus_ " Erleichtert ließ er sich auf einen Sitz fallen. Die letzten 3 Tage waren die Hölle für ihn gewesen und er war froh einfach Nachhause fahren zu können. Doch dann viel ihm ein, dass Tobias auf ihn warten würde…

Severus schreckte hoch. Jemand hatte stark gegen die Tür geklopft. Er wollte keine Süßigkeiten! Genervt stand er auf und öffnete sie Tür:

„Was?!", knurrte er. Sofort bereute er es. Vor ihm stand Lily.

„Warum so genervt?", fragte sie.

„Oh, du bist´s. Was ist?"

„Du bist unhöflich! Willst du mich nicht herein bitten?"

„Also eigentlich-" Doch Lily war schon in den Abteil getreten. Severus starrte ihr hinterher. Sie hatte sich kein bisschen geändert. Er grinste und verschloss wieder die Tür. Dann setzte er sich zu ihr.

„Also, wieso bist du nicht bei deinem Verlobten sondern bei dem Loser der Schule?"

„Du bist kein Loser!", sagte Lily sofort. Severus lachte laut. „Sev, ich wollte-" Er unterbrach sie: „Nenn mich nicht Sev." Lily stand auf und funkelte ihn an:

„Und wieso nicht?"

„Weil ich nicht mehr dein Freund bin", erklärte Severus mit einem Hauch von Trauer in seinen Worten.

„Natürlich bist du mein Freund, Sev!" Wieder lachte er auf. „Wieso lachst du?"

„Weil du dich für Potter entschieden hast! Du wusstest, dass ich mehr für dich empfinde als nur Freundschaft und trotzdem…", er schnaufte laut auf, „Trotzdem trittst du mir auf mein Herz!"

Lily meinte stur: „Du hast doch gesagt ich soll mich für ihn entscheiden!" „Weil ich dich glücklich sehen wollte! Ich weiß doch, dass du dir jemand besseres verdient hast als mich, aber Potter?!"

„Sev hör mir zu", verlangte Lily.

„Potter ist ein arroganter Mistkerl! Erinnerst du dich, als du genau diese Worte gesagt hast in unserem 2 Jahr?"

„Dinge ändern sich", gab Lily von sich.

„Er aber nicht! Er hat sich nicht geändert! Nur deine Einstellung zu ihm hat sich geändert", zischte Snape. „Hör mir doch zu, Sev!", flehte sie.

„NENN MICH NICHT SEV!", schrie er jetzt. Er war außer sich. Die ganze Wut, Trauer und Enttäuschung, die sich in den letzten Wochen in ihm aufgestaut hatten kamen jetzt in ihm hervor. Er war außer Kontrolle. „Du weißt nicht wie es ist! Du weißt nicht wie es ist, verlassen zu werden! Zu wissen das das Lächeln welches mir doch eigentlich gehören sollte jetzt jemand anderem gehört! Und ich hoffe einfach nur, dass du eines Tages zurück blicken wirst und sehen wirst das es ein Fehler war. Potter ist nicht der Richtige!", brüllte er.

„Hör mir doch einfach mal zu!", schrie Lily zurück.

„Nein! Ich werde dir nicht zuhören. Ich habe keine Lust deine wunderbare Stimme zu hören! Aber diese Stimmen in meinen Kopf hören einfach nicht auf mir zu sagen, dass es alles meine Schuld ist!" Tränen schossen ihm aus den Augen. Er konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen, doch seine Wut wollte ebenfalls nicht aufhören: „

Ich habe es satt, Lily! So verdammt satt!"

„HÖR MIR DOCH EINFACH ZU", sagte Lily laut aber dennoch ruhig.

Severus fiel auf die Knie und vergrub die Hände vor sein Gesicht.

„Ich will nicht mehr! Diese Stimmen machen mich wahnsinnig! Ich will das sie aufhören! Lily, geh! Bitte geh! Lass mich alleine. Geh zu James und werde glücklich mit ihm, aber vergiss mich bitte nicht." Er schluchzte laut.

„Steh auf!", befahl Lily. Er tat wie ihm geheißen.

„Es tut mir so leid, Lily. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Ich-" Lily´s Faust traf Snape mitten ins Gesicht. Seine Knie versagten und er fiel zu Boden. Blut strömte auf seiner Nase. „Wieso hast du das getan?", zischte er aufgewühlt.

„Damit du mir zuhörst du Idiot!" Sie holte ein Taschentuch hervor. Severus wollte es ergreifen, doch sie schlug ihm die Hand weg. Dann packte sie Severus unter den Armen und hievte in auf einen Sitz. Danach legte sie das Taschentuch auf seine übergroße Nase.

Sie sah wunderschön aus, so wie sie vor ihm kniete und erneut fühlte Snape sich nicht würdig sie zu kennen. Es tat ihm leid, dass er so geschrien hatte.

„Ich verzeih dir", murmelte Lily.

„Ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt…"

„Ich kenne dich, Sev. Auch wenn du es nicht wahrhaben willst." Er lächelte, sie lächelte zurück.

„Wirst du mir jetzt zuhören?" Er nickte. „Gut. Also, ich wollte dir das hier geben." Sie holte einen Umschlag auf ihrer Jackentasche. „Was ist das?" „Mach es auf", sagte sie bloß.

Severus betrachtete den Umschlag und öffnete ihn dann. Darin war eine Karte worauf ein Foto von Lily und James zu sehen war. Er drehte die Karte um und las:

 _ **Hochzeit von Lily Evans und James Potter am 20 August. Ort und Zeit werden dann per Eule versendet, wenn es festgelegt ist.**_

„Eine Hochzeitseinladung?", fragte er. „Ja, ich will dich dabei haben. James musste es dann schließlich akzeptieren. Sonst hätte es keine Hochzeit gegeben." Sie grinste.

„Du…du möchtest mich bei deiner Hochzeit haben?"

Lily nickte.

...

Am 18 August machte sich Severus Snape auf den Weg zu einem Muggel Hotel in London, ganz in der Nähe der Kirche in der Lily in 2 Tagen zu einer Potter ernannt werden würde.

„Lily Potter", murmelte er auf der Fahrt zum Hotel, „Schrecklicher Name!"

„Entschuldigen Sie Sir, was haben Sie gesagt?", fragte der Taxifahrer. „Nichts. Fahren Sie einfach weiter." Severus fand Gefallen darin Sir genannt zu werden. „Sir, wir sind da", meinte der Fahrer. Severus bedankte sich, zahlte den Taxifahrer und lief ins Hotel. An der Rezeption fragte er nach Lily Evans.

„Zweiter Stock Nummer 3B, Sir." „Danke", zischte Snape. Eilig lief er die Treppen hinauf. Doch die Frau der Rezeption rief ihm hinterher: „Sir, Ihr Schlüssel!" Severus antwortete: „Ich werde keinen brauchen, danke." Verwirrt starrte die Frau ihn an, wand dann aber doch endlich den Blick von ihm ab.

Severus stand vor Apartment 3B und spürte, wie seine Hände begannen zu zittern. Langsam formte er seine Hand zur Faust und klopfte an die Tür. Nach einigen Sekunden öffnete Lily Evans die Tür. Sie lächelte ihn an:

„Severus, du bist zu früh." Sie umarmte ihn. Snape schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich an die unzähligen Male, als sie ihn so umarmt hatte. Lily ließ ihn los: „Komm doch rein. Möchtest du Tee?" „Nein, danke", antwortete er. Hastig sah er sich in dem kleinen Hotelzimmer um. Er entdeckte einen gemütlich wirkenden Sessel und schaute zu Lily. Sie nickte: „Setz dich ruhig."

„Also, wieso bist du jetzt schon hier?"

„Ich wollte mit dir reden", antwortete Severus.

„Worüber?" Lily blinzelte ihn verwirrt an.

„Deinen großen Fehler." Sie schnaubte laut auf: „Wenn du über die Hochzeit sprichst, dann werde ich dir nicht zuhören!" „Lass mich einfach das sagen, was ich zu sagen habe!"

Wieder schnaubte sie laut auf: „Schieß los."

Severus räusperte sich kurz, dann begann er zu reden: „James Potter. Wie soll ich ihn beschreiben? Arrogant, idiotisch-" „Sag nichts gegen James!", schrie Lily.

„Das waren deine Worte, als du ihn noch gehasst hast!", verteidigte sich Snape. Lily antwortete: „Er hat sich geändert." „Hat er nicht."

Lily schritt zur Tür, öffnete sie und meinte: „Du solltest jetzt besser gehen." Doch Severus machte keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen. „Geh raus!", zischte sie ein wenig lauter. Snape verteidigte sich: „Erst wenn du mir zugehört hast."

Erneut schnaubte sie auf: „Lass uns doch einen Kompromiss machen. Ich werde dir zuhören, wenn du James nicht beleidigst." Er lächelte: „Einverstanden. Also, was ich dir eigentlich sagen wollte ist, dass du James nicht heiraten solltest-" „Und wieso nicht?!" „Das wollte ich gerade sagen. Als du mir gesagt hast, dass du dich zwischen Potter und mir entscheiden solltest habe ich zwar gemeint das Potter besser ist als ich, jedoch ist er nicht besser als einer der anderen Millionen Männer auf der Welt. Ich möchte dir nicht vorschlagen mich zu heiraten. Jedoch möchte ich dir sagen, dass du dein Glück bei jemandem suchen solltest, der es verdient dich zur Frau zu nehmen. Potter ist nicht bewusst welch ein Glück er doch hat. Er ist sich deiner Schönheit nicht bewusst und erst gar nicht deinem tollen Charakter." „Wieso sagst du mir das?"

„Weil, wie schon erwähnt, ich dich von deinem größten Fehler bewahren möchte."

„Aber ich liebe James!"

Dazu wusste Severus keine Antwort. Aber er versuchte es erneut: „Du hast jemand verdient, der dich schätzt." „James tut das."

„Hast du dir das auch ganz gründlich überlegt?" „Was meinst du?", fragte Lily. „Das du ihn heiraten möchtest."

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. „Herein", rief Lily. Sofort kam James ins Zimmer gestürmt und sah sich nach seiner Verlobten um. Doch zuerst entdeckte er Severus und zischte:

„Was will der denn hier? Snivellus ist bei mir nicht willkommen!"

Lily wies ihm einen Platz hin und sagte: „Sev ist doch zu unserer Hochzeit eingeladen. Schon vergessen?"

Mit einem aggressiven Blick starrte James zu seinem früheren Mobbingopfer. Dieser stand auf und kam auf ihn zu. Er streckte ihm freundlich die Hand entgegen:

„Freut mich dich zu sehen…James."

Potter ergriff seine Hand und zerquetschte sie: „Freut mich ebenfalls, Snivellus." Er schaute Severus mit einem vernichtenden Blick entgegen und flüsterte: „Wenn du zu meiner Hochzeit auftauchst werde ich dich danach Kopfüber an die Decke hängen und nie wieder herunter lassen. Dein eigener Zauberspruch wird gegen dich verwendet. Ist das nicht witzig?" Er drückte die Hand noch fester zusammen und Severus hatte das Gefühl, das seine Hand schon taub war.

„Schatz, ich glaube du drückst Severus´ Hand ein wenig zu fest", sagte Lily besorgt. „Oh, entschuldige", antwortete James sarkastisch und ließ seine Hand los. Erleichtert atmete der junge Snape auf. James setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und fragte:

„Über was habt ihr so gesprochen?"

Lily schaute unsicher zu Severus. Dieser antwortete:

„Nur über meine Fahrt hierher." James nickte unglaubwürdig. Dann fragte seine Verlobte ihn: „Warum bist du eigentlich rüber gekommen? Ich dachte wir sehen uns erst wieder bei der Hochzeit."

James grinste: „Du hast mir eben gefehlt." Lily lächelte ihn mit ihrem schönsten Lächeln an. Severus hatte das Gefühl er würde das Gespräch mit Lily nicht zu Ende führen können.

Er räusperte sich: „Lily, ich glaube ich gehe jetzt. Und zu dem was ich dir vorhing gesagt habe: Überleg es dir bitte noch einmal."

Sie schaute zu ihm rüber, dann zu James und sagte dann: „James, wärst du so nett und lässt Sev und mich alleine?" „Wieso?" „Weil wir viel zu bereden haben." „Wenn´s sein muss", zischte er genervt, stand auf und verließ das Apartment.

Severus wollte nicht mehr weiter mit Lily sprechen. Er hatte die Hoffnung verloren. Wieso hatte er überhaupt geglaubt er könnte sie umstimmen? Sie liebte James einfach viel zu sehr.

„Sev. Hast du mir noch etwas zu sagen?", fragte Lily unsicher.

Snape nickte langsam. „Dann sag es. Denn ich werde hier bei James bleiben und wahrscheinlich werden wir uns nach der Hochzeit nie wieder sehen."

Das ist meine letzte Chance, dachte sich Snape. Er schaute verlegen auf den Boden und flüsterte: „Du bist die einzige Freundin, die ich je hatte und die Einzige die mir je zugehört hat. Bei dir hatte ich immer das Gefühl endlich geachtet zu werden"

„Hör zu Sev. Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren, aber James auch nicht."

„Er verdient es aber", flüsterte er. Wieso war er gekommen? Lily verletzte ihn doch nur noch mehr.

„Ich…ich werde jetzt gehen. Mach´s gut Lily. Lily Potter." Er stand auf und lief zu ihr herüber. Severus legte beide Hände auf ihre Taille und gab ihr einen letzten Kuss auf die Wange. Dann verließ er ohne ein weiteres Wort das Hotelzimmer.

Als er an der Rezeption vorbeiging erinnerte er sich, wie er sich vorgenommen hatte mit Lily Hand in Hand dieses Muggel Hotel zu verlassen. Doch jetzt verließ er es alleine.

An der Straße hielt er nach einem Taxi Ausschau. Da hörte er eine bekannte Stimme neben sich:

„Sev, du warst schon immer meine erste Wahl."

...

Severus und Lily Snape hatten sich entschieden nach Kanada durchzubrennen. Und heute war der Tag an dem Severus sein Kind endlich kennen lernen würde. Die Hebamme rief ihn ins Krankenzimmer. Er atmete tief durch und betrat dann das Zimmer. Er sah seine Frau in einem Krankenbett liegen, lächelnd. Sie hielt ein kleines Baby in der Hand und als sie Severus entdeckte, winkte sie ihn zu sich rüber. Langsam ging er auf sie zu.

„Darf ich dir Helena Snape vorstellen?" Sie drückte das kleine Wesen in Severus´ Arme. Und zum ersten Mal sah er seine kleine Tochter:

Sie hatte Severus´ schwarze Haare und blasse Haut. Jedoch stellte er erleichtert fest, dass Helena Lily´s schöne Nase und ihre wundervolle grüne Augen hatte. Severus lächelte. Er war so stolz. Niemals hätte er sich erträumen lassen, dass er Lily Evans heiraten würde und ein so schönes Kind mit ihr bekommen würde. Er hatte nie aufgehört um sie zu kämpfen und es motivierte Severus zu wissen, dass er James Potter seine Liebe weggenommen hatte. Er hatte das bekommen, was er verdient hatte.

„Sie hat das Beste aus uns beiden geerbt", flüsterte Lily.

„Da hast du Rest", lachte Severus. Dann beugte er sich zu seiner Frau herunter, küsste sie liebevoll auf die Stirn und sagte:

„Ich liebe dich, Lily."


End file.
